


Омега вожака

by irizka2, Originals



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, Drama, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Werewolves, Xenophilia, irizka2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizka2/pseuds/irizka2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Originals/pseuds/Originals
Summary: Беты (редакторы):Касанди (https://ficbook.net/authors/77373), Fereht (https://ficbook.net/authors/185855)Фэндом:ОриджиналыПейринг или персонажи:оборотниРейтинг:NC-17Жанры:Драма, PWP, Hurt/comfort, Мифические существа, ОмегаверсПредупреждения:Насилие, Групповой секс, Кинк, Мужская беременность, Ксенофилия, Смерть второстепенного персонажаРазмер:Мини, 13 страницОписание:Утром Рик поднялся раньше. Оделся, стоял и смотрел на обнимающуюся в его постели парочку. Ревность куда-то ушла. Прошлая ночь сгладила неприятные чувства, оставив лишь легкую зависть и разочарование. Дирк привяжется к нему, но не полюбит. А Фокс... Фокс упустил свой шанс, тогда, в первую течку, когда мог бы забрать его себе и сделать их настоящей парой... Фокс теперь навсегда будет третьим лишним, влюбленным, до помутнения влюбленным. И нелюбимым.Примечания автора:Работа написана на фандомную битву для fandom Originals 2018Спасибо бете Fereht за оперативную проверку и помощь со всеми текстами, и спасибо командной бете Касанди за вычитку.





	Омега вожака

Стоило двери приоткрыться, Рик сунул в щель ружье и нажал на спусковой крючок. Но Дирк успел перехватить ствол и отвернул его от своего лица. Дробью ему задело щеку, жаром опалило ухо, и он зарычал, изменяя форму, принимая истинную ипостась. Рик коротко охнул, когда черный зверь ввалился в дом, сбивая его с ног. Он попытался снова выстрелить, но Дирк легко вырвал ружье из рук и с силой отшвырнул в сторону. От удара капсюль взорвался, разорвавшийся ствол покрасил пол гарью.

Когтистая лапа полоснула болью по груди, но Рик не собирался сдаваться. Пусть от голода и переутомления его не держали ноги — Рик упрямо сжал кулаки и накинулся на противника. Понимал, что с оборотнем в истинной форме драться бессмысленно, но уступить без боя не мог. Дирк на его сильные и четкие удары только хрипел, изображая смех, а потом размашистой оплеухой заехал по лицу, и Рика швырнуло к стене. Хорошо, не проломил.

Дирк снова обернулся человеком, подошел к Рику и протянул руку, помогая встать. Рик не хотел признавать поражение, от обиды и вновь накатившего отчаянья засвербело в носу. Нечестно. Все, что случилось — подлая несправедливость. И он этого не хотел.

— Вставай! — приказал Дирк, и Рик поднялся, игнорируя протянутую руку. — Жратва есть? — спросил он, кивая на развороченную кухню.

Рик коротко пожал плечами. Туда он не заходил с тех пор, как... уже три дня не заходил. На кухне все также обжигающе пахло лекарствами. Пахло мятой и еловой смолой. Рик умел делать правильные настои, но даже они не помогли Спайку, ему ничего бы не помогло...

Дирк поднял на ножки упавший стул и сдвинул в сторону осколки разбитой посуды. Заглянул под крышку кастрюли, поморщился и забрался в холодильник. Выудил оттуда остатки мяса и яиц. Поставил все перед Риком и коротко мотнул головой, указывая на плиту. Рик только поджал губы и подчинился. Он не был дураком. Понимал, что Дирк станет новым вожаком и займет этот дом. А с хозяином не спорят.

Пару отбивных и гарнир он состряпал меньше чем за полчаса. Все это время Дирк стоял за спиной, не сводил взгляда. Видимо, ждал его сопротивления или рассматривал медленно выгнивающую метку. Рик уже знал, что сопротивляться не будет — у него не осталось выбора.

Ел Дирк быстро — только вернулся с обхода, и Рику не терпелось узнать, видел ли тот на границе медведя, что порвал Спайка. Но на вопросы так и не решился. Со своей едой он управиться не успел, когда Дирк отодвинул тарелку и перевел на него тяжелый взгляд.

— Сам подставишься или силой брать?

Рик опустил голову, стараясь не выказывать своих чувств. Да и не было пока ничего — только боль и оглушающая пустота. Пусть Дирк ему нравился, единственный, наверное, из всей стаи, кто, кроме Спайка, вызывал у него уважение. Рик не думал, что все будет так...

— Сам. — Он коротко выдохнул и поднялся, скрипнув стулом. Дирк поднялся следом, но из кухни не выпустил.

Грубо, слишком грубо нагнул тут же, над столом, рядом с уже остывшей едой. Прижал грудью к поверхности, опираясь тяжелой ладонью, второй же с силой сдернул штаны. Сил там особо не требовалось — штаны и так еле держались, с порванным ремнем и сломанной молнией, но Дирк испортил их окончательно.

Рик попытался расслабиться, выдохнул, заставляя тело принимать. Только метка не позволяла. И там, на втором этаже, все еще лежал его погибший альфа.

Дирк справился быстро и, кажется, даже пытался быть осторожным. По крайней мере, Рик после него смог сесть и закончить с едой. От нее, да и от нервов, Рик отрубился прямо за столом. Уснул впервые за эти три отвратительно выматывающих дня и проснулся от ужаса. Кошмар, липкий и мерзкий, выдернул его в реальность, в которой все было еще хуже: Дирк вынес из спальни завернутого в потемневшую простыню Спайка. А рядом небрежно свалил тела Хука и Нейла. Рик, сглотнув, отвернулся, закрыл лицо руками и постарался справиться с эмоциями. Он не хотел реветь. Снова позорно поддаться слабости, оплакивать своего погибшего альфу и проклинать двух ублюдков, что явились в дом, претендуя на его место. Рик уже наревелся.

Когда Спайк пришел домой весь в крови и с разодранным боком, Рик был уверен, что тот быстро поправится. Отличная регенерация защищала оборотней от всех болезней и затягивала раны. Но Спайк не поправился. Еще в первый день стало ясно, что организм не справится. Рана оказалась слишком глубокой. Или Спайк был слишком стар. Он постоянно проваливался в сон и никак не мог перекинуться. Временами приходя в себя, улыбался побелевшими губами, говорил Рику, что все будет хорошо, а потом снова засыпал и скулил во сне, прощаясь со своим домом.

Ненадолго придя в сознание, Спайк рассказал, что столкнулся со старым медведем, который забрел на их территорию и обустроил себе берлогу. Уже несколько недель гонял волков, портил дичь. Спайк догадывался, что кто-то у них безобразничает, но не думал, что наткнется на бурого почти у самого дома. Медведь застал его врасплох, с первого удара когтями выдрал полпечени, разорвал легкие и сломал ребра. Спайку на адреналине удалось обратиться, шугануть зверя, а потом, в полуобморочном состоянии, он вернулся домой. Свалился тюком на пороге, тело приняло человеческий облик и измениться больше не смогло. Сил на восстановление не осталось. Рик перенес его в постель, пытался подлатать, но кровь не сворачивалась, дышал Спайк с большим трудом, и в результате началось воспаление.

На второй день, под стоны умирающего, явился Хук. Пришел без стука, воспользовался тем, что Рик слишком отвлекся на Спайка и забыл запереть двери. Неслышно прокрался на кухню, и когда Рик, задерганный, испуганный, помчался туда за новой порцией отвара, схватил и решил заявить на него права. Рик, отбиваясь, подобрал нож — он мог убить Хука, а тот его нет. Но Хук здоровый, матерый волк, пусть и с трудом, но с молодым и неопытным Риком справился быстро. Разбил лицо и вывихнул руку, перетащил в гостиную и там, на полу, так, чтобы другие могли видеть в приоткрытую дверь, выебал, не обращая внимания, что Рик орал от боли и страха. Свою победу тут же решил закрепить и освободившегося омегу повязать, но в вязке стал невнимательным и пропустил, как Рик снова подобрал нож и перерезал ему глотку.

Когда, с трудом передвигая ногами, Рик вернулся к своему мужу, тот был уже мертв. Пока ублюдок Хук трахал его, Спайк умирал в одиночестве, и это был первый раз, когда Рик, заходясь в рыданиях, оплакивал потерю. Со смертью Спайка умерла и их связь. Медленно, сжигая в агонии чувств, стала выгнивать метка. Рик метался, орал, хватая Спайка за неподвижные, уже окоченевшие руки, молил Великого Волка вернуть его мужа. Зубами рвал свои запястья, мечтая умереть рядом с ним. Тогда в дом пришел Нейл.

Оглушенный, почти ничего не соображающий из-за потери и рвущейся связи, Рик даже не сопротивлялся. Нейл оттащил его во вторую спальню, приковал к железной спинке кровати и оторвался на нем за годы проигранных боёв Спайку и за смерть Хука. Без своего альфы Рик не мог обратиться и насильственное соитие, а потом и нескрываемые пытки вынес в человеческом обличье. Но Нейл был таким же дебилом, как и Хук. Закончил вязкой, в которую альфа слабел и терял над собой контроль, и за это поплатился. В этой комнате Спайк держал оружие, и когда Нейл отрубился, Рик дотянулся до ружья под кроватью и выстрелил уроду в лицо.

Дирк оказался умнее. И милосерднее.

Тело Спайка Дирк закопал рядом с домом. Тела насильников унес в лес и вернулся только к ночи. Рик снова подал ему еду и без пререканий снял штаны. У дома уже паслись другие альфы стаи, и Рик предпочел бы остаться с Дирком. Не только потому, что тот действительно был сильнее и лучше других подходил на роль нового вожака. Но и потому, что нравился Рику и раньше.

— Фокс зайдет, — сообщил Дирк, когда Рик оделся и убрал посуду.

— Зачем? — недовольно прищурился Рик, поглядывая на темное окно, за которым четко улавливались запахи посторонних.

— Я обещал, — холодно и немного гневно ответил Дирк и пошел открывать дверь.

Рик раздраженно поджал губы. Дирк имел право. Но это было некрасиво по отношению к Рику, потому что он не хотел обслуживать всех, набирая Дирку популярность. Не собирался становиться общим омегой для стаи. И даже терпеть дружков своего альфы не собирался. Но сейчас выбор у него был грошовый — либо слушаться и подчиняться Дирку, надеясь, что он оставит его себе, либо уходить и стать свободным. А точнее, общим. И тогда его никто не будет спрашивать, Рика будут просто иметь.

У Фокса волосы цвета золота. Невысокий, жилистый, он был ниже Рика на полголовы и уже в плечах. Рику не нравились такие альфы — словно человеческие мужчины, мелкие, неказистые. Но Фокс был незаменим на охоте, и Спайк его уважал. Ценил по-настоящему, держал рядом. Рик знал, что Фокс к нему неровно дышит, и Спайк то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез просил Фокса в случае чего забрать Рика себе. Теперь Рика заберет Дирк, а Фокс пришел получить желаемое.

— Посторожу дом, — сказал Дирк, коротко кивнув Фоксу и оставляя их вдвоем.

— Пойдем в спальню? — предложил Фокс и глупо улыбнулся. На щеках у него были ямочки, а губы казались мягкими и пухлыми.

Рик не ответил, гневно повел плечами и в несколько шагов добрался до постели в их со Спайком комнате. Тут все еще пахло лекарствами, гниющей плотью и сильным альфой. От запаха защипало в глазах, Рик рванул к окну и распахнул створки. Холодный лесной воздух был насыщен трелью птиц и запахами пасущихся рядом с домом вожака самцов. От этого стало еще противнее. Он отшатнулся, чуть не оступился и оказался в объятиях Фокса.

— Не бойся, мы обо всем позаботимся, — мягко прошептал он на ухо.

— Не надо. — Рик вырвался. Бросил грозный взгляд на Фокса и стал дергано раздеваться. Тот вздохнул и последовал за ним.

На постели остались пятна крови Спайка. И его запах. Рик свалился на простыни и уткнулся носом в подушку, зная, что так будет проще. Что рядом с ароматом погибшего мужа метка не будет так сильно жечь, и он сдержит отвращение от чужих прикосновений. Фокс не спешил, целовал зачем-то и ласкал, словно это имело какое-то значение. Рик просто терпел.

Когда чужой член проник в натертый и еще не заживший анус, Рик всхлипнул. Просто не ожидал, что после долгих нежностей все равно последует боль. Фокс снова стал целовать ему плечи, шептал глупые обещания. Рик не слушал, окунулся в запах Спайка и заткнул уши руками. Лишь бы все кончилось поскорее. Лишь бы все ушло... и Спайк снова был рядом.

Фокс кончил быстро, попытался повязать, но вовремя опомнился и выдернул почти раздувшийся узел, заставив Рика снова вскрикнуть.

— Прости...

От его ласк, извинений и мягких прикосновений стало только больнее. Рик прокусил губу до крови, чтобы не реветь снова. Не жалеть себя. Он был сильнее этих слабостей и глупых слез. Спайк всегда говорил, что Рик невероятно сильный.

— Прости...

— Замолкни.

Фокс не дал ему подняться, обнял со спины, и они лежали рядом, пока холодный воздух стирал запах случки и уносил последние крохи аромата Спайка. Рик знал, что такое может случиться, всегда знал: омегам-оборотням всегда приходилось не сладко. Омег рождалось на порядок меньше; если везло — омегу получал вожак и держал при себе, пока не умирал или не проигрывал ежегодные состязания. Новый вожак мог оставить омегу себе или отдать стае. Тогда омега становился общим, обслуживал и рожал для всех. Общих не обижали, но и свободы не давали. Если у такого омеги были сильные кровные братья, они могли уйти и создать свою стаю. Тогда омега мог выбрать себе альфу и сделать его вожаком. Но потом стая приняла бы новых волков, разрослась и все пошло бы по кругу.

Рик родился в поселении людей, потому носил человеческое имя и знал о безволосых слишком много. У него была возможность там остаться, он до двадцати рос как обычный парень, играл в футбол и занимался в секции дзюдо. Были мысли пойти в университет на ветеринара — к лесу тянуло, но не так чтобы неостановимо. Его звериная суть была пока слаба. В двадцать появился его папа — мужчина со странным подчиняющим ароматом и теплой улыбкой. Папа увел в лес, и душа словно проснулась, мир в мгновение изменился — разделившись на город и свободу.

Волк выбрал свободу.

Тогда же папа сказал, что оборотень-омега не справится с течкой в человеческом мире, и вернуться Рик уже не сможет. У людей не было ни омег, ни альф. Мужчины спали с женщинами, разбивались на пары и не любили волков. Человеческий мужчина не мог помочь омеге, и течка становилась пыткой. Для альфы же пытка — жить вне леса.

Оборотни приводили своих щенков в города, оставляли на воспитание, следили, когда те повзрослеют. А после пробуждения их сущности забирали домой. Возмужавшие омеги возвращались в стаю на течки. Альфы просто сбегали в лес. Они не умели в городе дышать и как оканчивали школу, душа уводила оборотней в чащу, где те находили себе стаю или прозябали в одиночестве. Альфы могли прожить без омеги, хоть и без радости, но могли. Омега без альфы в течку прожить не мог — сходил с ума и без своей пары ложился под каждого. Подо всех. Папа привел Рика в стаю на первую течку, и Рик ее так и провел. Повезло, что Спайк его выбрал. Рику тогда очень повезло...

Фокс отпустил его, когда входная дверь хлопнула. Дирк вернулся в свой новый дом. Приподнявшись, Рик сел, стараясь собраться с мыслями и прекратить расклеиваться. Дирк — неплохой вариант, Дирк сильный и очень красивый. И он не будет устраивать оргии. Фокс сел рядом, провел ладонью по спине и остановился рядом с шеей, где воспаленной раной гнила метка.

— Еще не прошла? — зачем-то спросил он, хотя это было очевидно. — Завтра уже затянется.

— Я знаю.

— Почему у вас со Спайком не было щенков?

— Были... есть... — Рик положил руку на живот, и его сразу замутило. Щенки еще не двигались, но уже ощущались небольшим уплотнением в животе. Их будет много, возможно, шестеро. Рик на это надеялся. Дети станут защитой, если новый вожак снова умрет.

— Мы позаботимся, обещаю, — произнес рядом с шеей Фокс.

Рик поднялся, стряхивая с себя чужие руки. Выпрямил спину, разминая мышцы. Завтра метка его старого мужа уйдет, и ее место сможет занять новая. Нужно было идти к Дирку. Он натянул штаны и вышел в гостиную. Дирк сидел на диване. Рядом с тем местом, где Рик прирезал Хука. Его кровь все еще темнела на полу и заполняла щели между досками. Завтра Рику придется тут все отмывать.

— Садись, — приказал Дирк, хлопая по дивану.

Рик послушно подошел и легкомысленно шлепнулся рядом. Тут же пожалел об этом, потому что в заднице отдалось резкой болью. Но пока альфа не свяжет его меткой, обратиться и воспользоваться регенерацией он не сможет. Свободные омеги без метки заперты в человеческом обличье.

— Завтра перед закатом буду биться за стаю, — сообщил Дирк. — Если проиграю, уходи с Фоксом в леса.

— Не хочу... — ляпнул Рик, его бесило, что уже второй альфа пытался свести его с Фоксом. За возражение отхватил от Дирка подзатыльник.

— Его прикончат, если я лягу, а тебя поделят. Хочешь переехать в дом к Джою? — рыкнул он.

Рик поморщился и потер ушибленное место. Джой, общий омега стаи, жил шикарно и для всех. Альфы его любили, потому что он не сопротивлялся, а Джой... его, в общем-то, никто и не спрашивал. За хорошее поведение альфы ему многое позволяли — дарили подарки, возили в город, снабжали едой. Джой не жаловался, но всегда был в стороне. Только со Спайком делился, рассказывал, что, когда его дети вырастут, он уйдет с ними и создаст свою стаю. Щенков у Джоя уже тринадцать от разных альф, и большинство непризнанных. Он всех постарался пристроить в человеческие семьи и присматривал, дожидаясь, когда они осознают свою природу. Лет через десять подростки обернутся волками и смогут стать Джою защитой и опорой. Если к тому моменту тот не будет слишком стар. Старые оборотни, так же, как и щенки, жили в городах. Они теряли свою лесную суть. Как потерял ее папа Рика еще прежде, чем Рик обрел своего волка.

Дирк на ночь увел Рика в спальню Спайка. Фокс спал на диване. Утром Дирк ушел на обход, а Фокс на охоту. Рик же выдраил дом и несколько минут посидел у могилы Спайка. Слов, чтобы прощаться, не нашлось, он уже не чувствовал связи, но сердце горевало и без этого. Если бы у Рика хватило смелости, он бы лег к нему в могилу и умер с ним рядом. Даже если между ними не было настоящей любви, Рик Спайка уважал и за три года совместной жизни сильно привязался. Спайк был добрым, заботливым и очень ласковым. Пусть был старше на тридцать пять лет и внешне далеко не красавец, Рик его боготворил.

За вылазку отхватил от Дирка. Тот вернулся рано и сердито его отчитал — свободный омега как красная тряпка для всей стаи, Рика могли просто утащить. Есть Дирк не стал, начистил ритуальное копье и ушел к реке, где волчьи голоса призывали его на бой. Рику следовало сидеть в доме — без метки и сильного запаха одного альфы он мог стать легкой добычей. Но любопытство и страх за свое будущее толкнули на глупость. Рик, переодевшись в вещи Спайка, прокрался к реке и сидел там, в кустах, наблюдая за боем.

Истинная форма Дирка красивая, яркая. Мощный, с черной лоснящейся шерстью, он казался древним исполином. Когти размером с хороший нож легко разрезали плоть противников, зубы рвали, поблескивая в свете заходящего солнца алым. Дирк выглядел невероятно привлекательным, и Рик невольно поджимал ноги, представляя, как ночью будет совершаться ритуал. Он его хотел.

Дирк уложил двоих, не убил, но хорошо потрепал. Больше претендентов не нашлось — а Хука и Нейла Рик убил сам. Когда встал вопрос об омеге, Дирк сразу заявил о своем праве на Рика. Желающих драться за омегу оказалось больше, но рядом с Дирком вышел Фокс — в истинной форме он был крупным, почти с Дирка ростом, и пронзительно рыжим. Таким он тоже привлекал, и Рик не понимал, почему человеческая форма Фокса такая слабая.

Дирка признали вожаком, поклонились и поклялись в верности. Даже Джой пришел полизать ему лапы. Рик не стал дожидаться окончания церемонии, бросился домой, зная, что за прогулку все равно получит, и с трудом успел вперед Дирка. Тот с порога сразу приложил тяжелой рукой по заднице. Рик взвизгнул от жесткой боли — так его еще не били. Хотел сбежать в чулан и затаиться, пока тот успокоится, но Дирк изловил и разложил прямо на полу. От его грубости и от боли Рик кричал. А Фокс, что пришел следом, стоял и смотрел на нового вожака с упреком. Но ничего не сделал.

Потом Дирк все же пожалел. Помог обмыться в душе и вылизал раздербаненный анус, смочил своей слюной, которая хоть немного, но помогла. От его заботы на сердце пекло. Рик вспоминал ненужное и надеялся о глупом. Если Дирк будет с ним так же ласков, как и Спайк, Рик легко сможет привязаться снова. Он хотел этого. Хотел, чтобы пустота после смерти мужа заполнилась новыми чувствами и прекратила выгрызать его изнутри. Спайк все еще был рядом, пусть метка стерлась. Его запах, его дети, они всегда будут частью Рика.

— Ты готов? — Для закрепления связи требовалось уйти в лес. Дирк приготовил для Рика плащ и собрал немного трав. Рик помнил, как было больно в прошлый раз, и был благодарен за заботу.

— Да.

Фокс зачем-то поперся с ними. Хотя метка — это ритуал только для двоих. Рика бесило его присутствие и еще сильнее бесило, как на него смотрел Дирк. Так тот должен был смотреть на своего омегу. Но Дирк с Фоксом давно жили вместе, и Рик понимал, что ему придется приложить немало усилий, чтобы увлечь нового вожака.

Дирк выбрал место рядом с истоком реки, где среди бурелома нашлась светлая поляна, усыпанная старыми грибами и выцветшей травой. Когда они добрались, заморосил дождь, и Рик раздраженно передергивал плечами, стараясь унять подступающий озноб. Было страшно и холодно. А еще от предвкушения подкашивались ноги. Он знал, что будет больно и тяжело. А потом станет совсем иначе. Он это помнил.

Дирк без церемоний расстелил на земле плащ, велел Рику раздеться и разделся сам. Фокс размолол лекарства в ступке, приготовил вонючую мазь. Часть положил Рику на язык, и тот с отвращением все проглотил. Часть отдал Дирку. Предстоящая процедура чиркала стыдом, хотелось, чтобы быстрее все закончилось и чертов Фокс наконец ушел. Но тот встал рядом, словно имел право присутствовать, и наблюдал, как Дирк готовит Рика, растягивает и смазывает и без того саднящую задницу обезболивающим кремом.

— Сильно нельзя, кровь должна смешаться с семенем.

— Знаю, — не удержавшись, огрызнулся Рик и бросил взгляд за спину. Он в дурацкой коленно-локтевой простоял уже долбаных полчаса. От стыда, холода и еще черт знает каких чувств било крупной дрожью. Кожа от дождя стала казаться липкой и холодной, а в лунном свете уродливо бледной, почти синей. Рик стоял на карачках и беззвучно чертыхался — он ненавидел унижения, а сейчас, под взглядом Фокса и из-за слишком трепетной возни Дирка, он чувствовал себя униженным, — давай уже, все равно зарастет!

— Как скажешь.

Дирк раздраженно и нетерпеливо отбросил чашку с остатками мази, поднял лицо к луне и легко перекинулся. Одним плавным, чуть заметным движением сбросил человеческий облик и встал над Риком огромной черной массой. Черная шкура отливала серебром, лоснилась от влаги и блестела, словно дорогая броня. Длинные когтистые лапы доставали почти до колен, а короткую темную морду украшали острые как бритва клыки. Возбужденный член Дирка торчал красно-розовым колом, полностью освободившись из мешочка. Оборотень жаждал омегу, и это заводило.

Рик судорожно сглотнул загустевшую от возбуждения слюну. Дирк был умопомрачительно красив, и его волчий член заставлял Рика чувствовать себя сучкой, охочей до случки. Дирк наклонился над ним, приподнимая когтистой рукой Рику бедра. Под огромной тушей оборотня человек выглядел крошечным и уродливым. Рик попытался ему помочь, выпятил задницу, но габариты слишком сильно не совпадали.

Со Спайком они тоже долго мучились, альфа тогда от нетерпения и желания исполосовал его когтями. Рик не хотел быть снова изорванным и крутил задницей, стараясь насадиться на острый красный кончик истекающего смазкой члена. Фокс бросился помогать. Взял Рика за бедро и Дирка за член. Оттого, что кто-то трогает его альфу, Рик взбеленился.

— Пошел вон! — Истеричный крик перешел в рык.

Фокс не послушался, но Дирк не дал Рику подняться и надавать ему по шее, придавил лапой между лопаток, так что огромные когти вонзились в тело, и позволил Фоксу направить его. От первого проникновения Рику полегчало. Отлегло, избавило от глупой ревности. Дирк действовал осторожно, не то что Спайк, с которым Рик от боли несколько раз терял сознание. Но это неспешное проталкивание, почти нежное и осторожное, бесило еще сильнее. Рик, в конце концов, не фарфоровая барышня. И он любил, когда Спайк драл его в полную силу.

— Ну же... — заскулил он сквозь зубы. Огромный член оборотня не вошел и наполовину, а от боли хотелось выть. Но Рик знал, как только Дирк закончит и поставит метку, все изменится...

— Не торопи, все равно порву. — Голос оборотня звучал тяжело, с рыком выдавливался из зубастой пасти. Дирк, очевидно, сдерживался из последних сил.

Член толкнулся глубже, и Рик чуть не захлебнулся в собственном стоне. От боли хлынули слезы, и он нервно застучал зубами, не в силах справиться с телом. Тело ему отказывало. Хотело сбежать и прекратить все это. Не помогали даже обезболивающие травы.

Когтистая лапа сползла с плеча, распоров кожу почти до костей, но Рик это и не заметил толком. Дирк схватил его за ягодицу и с силой протолкнул себя глубже. Ощущения были, словно огромный член достиг желудка. Рика затошнило, он судорожно вцепился зубами в запястье, а Дирк стал двигаться, постепенно набирая, наращивая темп. Ноги Рика то и дело отрывались от земли. Оборотень брал его все быстрее, густая смазка испачкала Рику бедра, капала на плащ вместе с кровью. Когда узел стал увеличиваться, Дирк снова замедлился, хотел сделать все осторожно, но Рик уже не мог все это выносить.

— Да быстрее же! — завопил он, уже не сдерживая слезы и крики. От боли он не чувствовал нижнюю часть тела, ничего, кроме боли и отвратительного ощущения, что его разрывают на части. — Кончай! — заорал он, и Дирк вонзил ему в шею зубы.

В первое мгновение Рика охватило оцепенение, словно тиски смерти сомкнулись на загривке и вырвали из него позвонки. Зубы оборотня прокусили мясо насквозь, густая слюна потекла по ранам, а анус заполнился жгучей маслянистой спермой. Рик не мог даже кричать, судорожно булькал, ловя затихающий стук сердца. Маленькая смерть и перерождение.

От шеи потянуло теплом, поползло быстро, словно лавой, через грудь, по животу и избавило задницу от боли. Руки-лапы уверенно опустились на землю, Рик теперь спокойно упирался в нее сам и с довольством выгнул поросшую шерстью спину. Ритуал завершен, его истинная суть разделила силу альфы, и теперь Рик сможет обращаться. Вот он, настоящий дар омеги вожака. В отличие от свободных, Рик, награжденный меткой, мог наслаждаться своей истинной природой.

В нос ударил оглушающий запах черного оборотня. Дирк пах словно солнце. От него щипало в глазах, хотелось счастливо скулить и вилять неприлично пушистым хвостом. Дирк перехватил ему этот хвост и теперь трахал, удерживая за него. От удовольствия у Рика вывалился язык из пасти, он яростно подмахивал, принимая его вместе с распухшим узлом, и завыл в голос, когда его альфа снова в него кончил.

Дирк вытащил из растраханного ануса чуть опавший член, и Рик тут же повернулся к нему, прижался носом к пушистым яичкам и стал вылизывать ему пах. Потрясающий, сводящий с ума аромат его альфы. Теперь всегда так будет. Пока Дирк не умрет, и метка не исчезнет, его запах будет лишать Рика рассудка и заставлять желать его постоянно.

— Еще, Дирк! — Рик просил его снова и снова, подставлялся и скреб от удовольствия огромными когтями плащ. Тот превратился в лохмотья.

Фокс сидел под деревом чуть в стороне. Смотрел с завистью. Рик чувствовал его желание, его запах похоти и намеренно дразнил. Фоксу никогда не достанется омега в истинной форме. Фокс слабак и этого не заслужил.

Под утро Рика отпустило. Он насытился, напитался спермой своего альфы. Напился его силой. Организм успокоился, и он смог вернуть себе человеческий облик. Домой Дирк тащил его на руках, Рика не держали ноги. Фокс собрал их вещи и шел всего в паре шагов за ними. Рику хотелось послать его, но даже говорить было лень.

Проснулся Рик в одиночестве на диване в прихожей. Дирк не отнес его в спальню, и обострившийся нюх подтвердил, что спал он там с Фоксом. Рик не стал устраивать сцену и ругаться. Хотя ревновал он просто до безумия. Ревновал и завидовал — этих двоих связывали не какие-то феромоны и древняя тяга к совокуплению. Дирк искренне любил Фокса, и Рик понимал, что, скорее всего, новый вожак пришел к нему лишь потому, что этого хотел Фокс.

Днем альфы ушли. Дирк занялся обходом территории, и Рика подмывало попросить его поискать следы старого медведя. Но он не стал. Окончательно привел в порядок дом — починил все сломанное Хуком и Нейлом, собрал и спрятал вещи Спайка. К ужину обошел поселение стаи и нашел альфу, которого заставил работать в хлеву. Теперь он снова мог их гонять. Теперь у него была метка.

К вечеру Фокс притащил ярко-рыжую тушку лисы. Освежевал ее и положил шкуру дубиться.

— К зиме сделаю тебе муфту, — пообещал он Рику с улыбкой. Рик пренебрежительно хмыкнул и забрал мясо на готовку. Муфта ему даром не сдалась.

Ужинали они втроем, а потом Рик ушел к могиле Спайка, лежал рядом, прощаясь с его душой и прося прощение за все, что не успел ему сказать. Больше не осталось запаха, не осталось связи, только изнывающая рана в сердце за оборотня, что оберегал и заботился о нем больше трех лет. Дирк вышел к ночи, посолил черную землю и положил немного хлеба, чтобы душа Спайка путешествовала без страха.

— Каждый волк ищет свою свободу, ищет свои начало и конец, — произнес он, присаживаясь рядом с Риком. — Волк Спайка отправился по своей лунной дороге к новому дому.

Рик тряхнул головой, прогоняя подступившие слезы. Дом Спайка тут, на земле, тоже нашел нового хозяина. Но без Спайка все иначе, и Рик безумно скучал.

— Поднимайся. Фокс сказал, ты беременный, нефиг морозиться на земле.

— Не холодно, — буркнул Рик, но послушно встал. — Что станет с детьми? — спросил он, положив руку на живот.

— Фокс сказал — будем растить. Найдем хороший интернат, а потом примем в стаю, когда они вернутся.

— Фокс сказал, — с раздражением передразнил Рик.

Дирк сразу вскинулся, схватил рукой за горло так, что Рик и отреагировать не успел, сжал с силой, заставляя опуститься на колени.

— Фокс сказал — ты сделал! — рыкнул он, заставляя Рика принять очевидное: Фокс из их дома не уйдет.

— Ясно, — просипел он, и Дирк убрал руку.

— Иди в дом!

Рик потопал в гостиную. Стараясь не смотреть на Фокса, снял верхнюю одежду и направился в спальню. Он не собирался уступать свое место, намереваясь спать в постели рядом со своим новым мужем. Дирк без вопросов поднялся следом, и у Рика сразу зачесалось. Захотелось так, что член стал ныть, а задница подрагивать. Не говоря ни слова, Рик быстро разделся и, толкнув Дирка к стене, прижался в горячем поцелуе. Хотелось его губ, его запаха. Хотелось, чтобы он трогал и входил.

Фокс какое-то время стоял за порогом, смотрел на них с мягкой улыбкой. В ней то ли сожаление, то ли надежда. И Рик намеренно дразнил его, целовал Дирка, терся об него стоящим членом и клал его руки себе на ягодицы. Пока Фокс стоял в стороне, Рика все устраивало, но тот переступил порог, и в одно мгновение Рик оказался перед ним, угрожающе зарычал и руками толкнул прочь.

— Пошел вон! — От злости истинная форма проступала сквозь мягкую человеческую кожу.

— Рик! — Дирк с угрозой в голосе попытался привлечь его внимание.

Рик же защищал свое. Свою территорию, своего альфу. И рука, обратившаяся в огромную когтистую лапу, с силой ударила Фокса по груди. Хорошо, что тот отскочил. Иначе скончался бы на месте.

— Рик! — Дирк схватил его за шею и дернул, выкрутил руки, которые тут же потеряли шерсть и вернули человеческий облик. Как нашкодившего щенка, Дирк протащил его через комнату и ткнул носом в пол. — Ты тупой? Фокс будет жить с нами!

— И трахать меня вдвоем будете? — Рик повернул голову и гневно посмотрел на Дирка.

— Вместе. И по очереди. — Дирк отпустил его. Убрал руки, словно отталкивая, и пошел проверять состояние Фокса. Тот от заботы отмахнулся, больше интересуясь Риком, решил помочь ему подняться, и Рику пришлось запихнуть свою злость поглубже, чтобы не оторвать Фоксу руки.

— Сядь, — приказал Дирк, и Рик послушно опустился на постель. Член у него все также стоял. От запаха Дирка желание не унималось. Рик недовольно потер яйца и прикрыл себя руками.

— Ты очень красивый, — прошептал рядом Фокс, и Рик до скрежета сжал зубы, чтобы ему не нагрубить. Глупая, безмозглая влюбленность Фокса всегда его бесила.

— Фокс спит с нами! — медленно и четко произнес Дирк. — С тобой, со мной. В нашей постели. Ты подставляешься ему, когда он захочет. Не бегаешь за мной и не жалуешься. Не пытаешься его убить. Если еще раз тявкнешь в его сторону, я срежу метку и отдам тебя стае!

— Дирк, — с укором произнес Фокс. Рик же заставил себя уняться. Ему следовало быть благодарным Фоксу, но с меткой его душа могла принять лишь одного альфу. Второй всегда будет лишним.

— А в течку как? — осмелился спросить Рик.

— Мы будем втроем, — не раздумывая, ответил Дирк.

— Не поубиваете друг друга? — усмехнулся Рик и тут же заткнулся. Эти двое скорее его убьют, если он продолжит выделываться.

— Когда твои ублюдки подрастут, родишь мне, а потом и Фоксу.

— Дирк! — снова упрекнул его за грубость Фокс, но Рик только отмахнулся. Без отца его дети действительно никому будут не нужны. И снова ему следовало благодарить Фокса, что Дирк обещал помочь.

— Ложись, — уже спокойнее велел Дирк.

Рик растянулся на постели. Дирк лег рядом, уложил Рика на бок и прижался к его спине, заставляя подрагивать от желания и тереться о быстро затвердевший член. Что бы Дирк из себя ни строил, против природы не попрешь, и альфа всегда будет желать омегу. Перед лицом Рика лег Фокс, полез целоваться, и Рик постарался абстрагироваться, отключить голову, представляя, что рядом с ним только один Дирк.

Запах Фокса, пряный и успокаивающий, все равно раздражал. Дразнил неприятными воспоминаниями, когда в его первую течку Фокс трахнул его раз шесть, стал его первым, подарив первое удовольствие и первую боль. Обещал что-то, хотел пометить. Но не смог удержать. Фокса, ослабевшего после случки и неспособного на оборот, чуть не порвали другие альфы, желающие тела свободного омеги. В горячке гона чуть не разорвали самого Рика... Хорошо, что тогда появился Спайк...

К Фоксу присоединился Дирк, поцелуями прошелся по шее и плечам, на которых и следа не осталось от вчерашних царапин и отметин Нейла, погладил мягкий вход и запустил в него пальцы. Рик выдохнул, сладко выгнулся, насаживаясь на пальцы сильнее. Хотелось большего, хотелось его члена, и еще лучше — в истинной форме. Но часто подобным заниматься не следовало — омега легко мог вытянуть из альфы все силы и даже его жизнь.

Руки Фокса прошлись где-то рядом, осторожно надавили, и в Рика вошел третий палец. Чужой.

Рик с силой сжал веки. Если не смотреть, можно представить... Альфы ласкали его, оба с осторожностью и нежностью. Слишком целомудренно и аккуратно. Фокс не отставал с поцелуями, Дирк вылизывал плечи. Было хорошо и приятно, но Рик хотел по-другому. О том, что хотел, придется теперь молчать. В их трио ведущим оказался не омега, а тощий и слабый Фокс.

Вскоре пальцев стало еще больше, и Рик уже несдержанно толкался на них, разводя ноги, желая еще. От нетерпения он уже сам тянулся за поцелуями и выпрашивал, просил. Дирк наконец уступил, придвинул к себе ближе и сменил пальцы на член. Вошел сразу глубоко и сильно, Рик от удовольствия задержал дыхание, чувствуя, как крепкий член распирает его изнутри, натягивает и давит. Дирк дал ему немного времени, позволяя привыкнуть, а потом стал двигаться, неспешно и слишком осторожно, хотя Рик и просил его ускориться.

Фокс от его губ перешел к соскам, но Рик терпеть не мог, когда его там трогали, и Фокс переместился к паху. Стоило ему обхватить член губами, Рик взвыл, хватая его за волосы, и притянул к себе ближе. От такой атаки с двух сторон он уже не задумывался, что с ним двое, просто наслаждался и нетерпеливо толкался в горячий рот.

От его стонов завелись все. Дирк стал двигаться быстрее, приятно порыкивая в ухо, Фокс измазал в горячей слюне, вылизывал и сосал с наслаждением. Рик, не щадя, дергал его за волосы, а потом спустил, прижав губами к лобку, и держал, пока оргазменная судорога не отпустила.

Как только Фокс отодвинулся, Дирк надавил Рику на плечи, укладывая на живот, и, навалившись сверху, стал двигаться резче, сильнее. Именно так, как и хотелось, именно так, как Рик любил. И Рик стонал в голос, всхлипывал и кончил снова, испачкав простыни под собой.

Дирка сменил Фокс. Рик боялся, что от чужого альфы ему станет неприятно, но Фокс отлично знал, что делать. Словно читая его мысли, он всегда дарил удовольствие, и Рик зачем-то сравнивал с тем, что было раньше и что чувствует сейчас. Это сбивало, расстраивало и возвращало в уже давно уничтоженные мечты. Под Фоксом он тоже кончил и, отвалившись, усталый и удовлетворенный, без эмоций смотрел, как того трахает Дирк. Прижимает к себе и ласково зовет лисенком...

Утром Рик поднялся раньше всех. Оделся, стоял и смотрел на обнимающуюся в его постели парочку. Ревность куда-то ушла. Прошлая ночь сгладила неприятные чувства, оставив лишь легкую зависть и разочарование. Дирк привяжется к нему, но не полюбит. А Фокс... Фокс упустил свой шанс тогда, в первую течку, когда мог бы забрать его себе и сделать их настоящей парой... Фокс теперь навсегда будет третьим лишним, влюбленным, до помутнения влюбленным. И нелюбимым.

Рик вышел на улицу. Достал из заначки Спайка пачку сигарет и закурил. Острый горький дым обжег чувствительный нос и горло. Но зато подавил тоску и поднимающееся из груди разочарование. Ничего не изменишь. Все будет так, как есть.

Дирк выбрался к нему и отобрал окурок. Докоптил его до фильтра и раздавил ботинком о землю. Рик подобрал с крыльца приготовленное ружье и, коротко кивнув, направился к лесу.

Дирк не препятствовал. Знал, что Рик в своем праве. И был уверен, что тот справится.

Рик шел убивать медведя, который отнял у него альфу.

15-16.06.2018


End file.
